An electrical switch of the type concerned has a casing, a rotor therein, a moving contact mounted on the rotor for rotation, and a plurality of fixed contacts in the casing for short-circuiting by the moving contact. The casing is typically of a flat square shape, with each of the four corners locating a fixed contact. Whilst there is an ongoing demand for a smaller sized switch, the contacts inside must be separated by a certain minimum distance so as to meet the relevant safety standard requirements. Considerations as to various parts and aspects of the switch are warranted before improvements can be made.
The invention seeks to provide an improved electrical rotary switch and a fixed switch contact therefor.